


Lus Primae Noctis

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Scotland Independence War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: El lord inglés Arthur Kirkland reclama su derecho de pernada sobre el matrimonio de Allistor y Murron, sin dejar de sorprender a los campesinos escoceses cuando sus ojos verdes, codiciosos, no se habían posado en ella para reclamarla, sino en él.Universo Alterno Medieval. Escocia/Inglaterra; Escocia/Fem!Irlanda.





	1. An in love heart: I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno (uso de nombres humanos), posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia. Contexto de Historia Medieval (Las guerras de independencia de Escocia en el siglo XIII), lime (por ahora).
> 
> Notas: Le cambié el apellido humano a Escocia, con el permiso del señor Himaruya (¿?). Los personajes quedaron así: Escocia es Allistor, Irlanda es Murron y obviamente Inglaterra es Arthur.

La campana de la iglesia anuncia el fin de la misa, extendiéndose en un eterno eco que finalmente pasa desapercibido entre las conversaciones y las risas de la gente, porque ese día es un día para festejar. Toda la gente de los campos de Glasgow celebra que la primogénita de los Mackay se ha decidido por un pretendiente.

La familia Mackay son los dueños de los campos más fructíferos y fértiles de toda Escocia. Entrar a la familia por medio del enlace del matrimonio es una dicha que muchos jóvenes escoceses anhelaban. Los ingleses avanzaban sobre sus tierras y su avaricia los estaba llevando al borde del colapso. Muchos campesinos debieron convertirse en vasallos de señores ingleses a cambio de un plato de comida al día, unas cuantas migajas de pan y un poco de agua fresca. En cambio, los campos de los Mackay estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier ejército inglés porque su posición era estratégica: lo suficientemente al norte de Escocia e idealmente escondidos tras las colinas. Llegar allí a caballo era casi imposible, a menos que se estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar por lo menos un tercio de ellos y los ejércitos no estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio.

Esos deseos eran secreto a voces entre la gente. Los Mackay sabían que sus tierras eran codiciadas, para bien o para mal, por lo que percatarse que su única hija ya comenzaba a crecer fue tanto una alegría como un motivo de desesperación y desvelos. Para Ian Mackay no había ningún hombre digno de Murron, y espetó bruscamente en la cena de nochebuena junto a su esposa y su hija, que quien quisiera desposarla debía demostrar su honestidad, valentía y la pureza de su corazón. Sólo así podría partir de ese oscuro mundo en paz.

Murron creyó firmemente ese discurso y comenzó a idealizar en su propia imaginación al hombre que quería como esposo. Sería alto y fornido, de corazón noble y casi ingenuo, y se dirigiría a ella con la cortesía de un caballero y el deseo de un experto amante. Su mirada la convencería de saltar los muros, de escabullirse en los bosques y de buscar cada noche su tacto. Ninguno parecía siquiera aproximarse al hombre que ella deseaba, porque aunque su mente pareciera ser una fantasía de niña pequeña, su carácter era el de una mujer hecha fiera. Su rostro era una constante seriedad y sus manos eran la destreza misma con el arco. Odiaba a los ingleses con la misma vehemencia con la que amaba a sus padres y a su tierra. Gozaba de andar a caballo y bailar al ritmo de la gaita, mientras su cabello largo, una ola naranja tras su espalda, se agitaba como una llama de fuego. Pero pese a la dureza que en sus suaves facciones descansaba, nadie podía notar la dulzura con la que caminaba entre la gente, atendía a los niños y mimaba a su padre y a su madre, que ya la edad comenzaba a hacerse notar en ellos.

Sólo uno percibió su docilidad. Sólo uno notó la ternura, sólo él logró enmudecerla cuando notó su existencia.

Él, era Allistor.

Un joven de la familia Wallace, con dos hermanos menores que él. Sus padres eran Agnus y Eleanor Wallace, dueños de un pequeño campo al oeste de Escocia y una de las pocas familias que aún gozaba de independencia de los señores ingleses. Murron notó a lo lejos su actitud bonachona y traviesa con sus hermanos menores, la sonrisa ladeada de labios finos y dientes blancos. Su porte de príncipe y guerrero, su cabello alborotado de mechones rebeldes, tan rojo como el mismísimo diablo. Allistor, el hijo mayor de los Wallace, era todo un señor pese a sus prematuros veintidós años, y un demonio suspicaz que sabía atacar a las mujeres con su hechizante mirada verde, aunque Murron supo darle batalla un tiempo.

La primera vez que la vio fue en la iglesia. Un velo blanco y fino cubría su cara, y Allistor desviaba su mirada verde hacia Murron sin girar la cabeza. Ella, inquieta, le responde de la misma forma, con los ojos eyectados de irritación. Él le sonreía, ella se espantaba, y cuando llegaba la noche, tendida en su cama de paja, le sonreía a las estrellas ensimismada pensando en Allistor, como si éstas pudieran ser el canal hasta él.

Pero Murron sabía que ese juego inestable de miradas y sonrisas (que a veces respondía, tan tímida que parecía imposible que fuera ella) no podría sostenerse por más tiempo. Allistor la abordaba a veces en el pueblo, la seguía mientras le insistía en encontrarse con ella en el bosque a oscuras porque se moría por tenerla cerca e inagotable de pasión. Murron fingía enojo y a veces se volteaba y le cacheteaba la cara con una fuerza debilitada por su sonrojo, mientras Allistor se reía contentísimo. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer.

Fue Ian el primero en notar que Murron a veces reía tontamente en las cenas, que bajaba al pueblo con mayor frecuencia y ese demonio rojo Wallace la seguía a todas partes, pero nunca hasta su casa. Ian podía estar envejeciendo, pero no por eso existía nadie aún en el mundo capaz de hacerlo tonto.

Hasta que Allistor se atrevió a ir hasta la ventana de Murron una noche de primavera. Sigiloso como una sombra, tiró una piedrecita y ella se asomó. Aún estaba despierta. Cuando la vio, la sonrisa felina de Allistor se mostró más seductora que de costumbre. Murron, escandalizada, le gritó en silencio:

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Vine a verte, linda—Le responde él con la naturalidad de quien habla de las siembras de la estación—. Bueno, no—Se rasca la cabeza— Vine a buscarte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Volvió a escandalizarse ella, mirando detrás por si sus padres sentían la presencia de un demonio rojo afuera de su casa y cortejando a su hija.

—¡Murron! —La llamó su madre desde adentro de la casa—¡¿Qué haces despierta?!

—¡N-nada, mamá! ¡Ya me dormiré! —Y tuvo suerte de que su padre tuviera el sueño pesado y de que su madre no se hubiera asomado a su ventana. Volteó hacia el atrevido joven y le ordenó con la voz más demandante que pudo—¡Vete ya, maldita sea! ¡O papá se encargará personalmente de sacarte los ojos!

—¿Y eso te preocupa, cierto? —Le dijo socarronamente, haciendo que ella se irritara por su maldita actitud—Bien, ¡bien! Me voy—Respondió entre risas—. Valió la pena verte—Y volvió a escabullirse entre las sombras.

Murron sonreía tanto, que parecía querer mostrar su alma entera en su mirada azul, luminosa como esa noche. Una noche que ella creería mágica durante varios días, pero que ni se aproximaba a la que sería la mejor noche de su vida dentro de poco.

Fue al otro día que Murron trató de auto controlarse lo que más pudo enfrente de sus padres, mientras bebía su leche y mascaba su pan. Ian la observaba igual de risueña, pero Brigitte, su madre, notó un brillo singular en sus ojos. Con ella no podía disimular nada.

Como Brigitte era una buena esposa, le comunicó a Ian que la noche anterior andaba ese Allistor rondando la casa, la ventana de Murron y la honradez de su hija. Cuando la chica bajó al pueblo, su padre fue con ella. No iba a volver a dejarla sola con ese pelafustán. No señor. Él iba a ser claro con el chico desde el principio, intentando mantener los celos de padre a raya.

Cuando lo encontró, lo agarró de la ropa por la espalda y lo acercó a él. Murron estaba detrás intentando apaciguar la situación sin éxito alguno. Las pupilas de Allistor se contrajeron, jamás pensó que el señor Mackay lo hubiera descubierto cortejando descaradamente a su hija.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso—Le dijo tan cerca que Allistor apagó un momento su actitud impertinente y escuchó con total atención a quien pretendía convertir en su suegro; no oficialmente, claro—. Si quieres cortejar a mi hija lo vas a hacer como corresponde y no como un vándalo. ¡¿Entendido?!

Pero ese demonio rojo no se dejó intimidar. Lo miró directo a los ojos y respondió:

—Sí, señor.

Al soltarlo, tomó el brazo de Murron con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado y se dispuso a volver a casa con ella. La chica, utilizando sus artimañas para convencer a su padre (y entrar un poquito en la manipulación, cosa que detestaba hacer con ellos pero la situación lo ameritaba) le dijo que debía conseguir algunas cosas con el mercader para la cena de esa noche y que apenas terminara allí, iría a su casa.

Ian sabía que eso era una vil mentira, porque Brigitte solía hacer lo mismo cuando él la cortejaba y ella debía buscar excusas tontas con su padre para poder estar más tiempo con él. Aceptó solamente porque confiaba en el criterio de Murron. Allistor podía irse al infierno, pero su hija no era como cualquier muchacha ingenua; Murron era de armas tomar y si había algo que ella supiera mantener a raya era a los muchachos impertinentes. Así que Ian se alejó de ella y caminó a casa tranquilamente. O no. Algo le decía que ese muchacho era distinto. Era inteligente, de cabeza fría y decidido. No cualquiera le hubiera respondido con la firmeza que él lo hizo cuando lo encaró. Y eso entusiasmó a Ian porque Murron podría contar con esa protección que él ya no pudiera darle cuando no estuviera.

—Cosa seria tu papá—Le comentó despreocupadamente Allistor a Murron, quien aún estaba un poco inquieta.

—Pues tiene toda la razón del mundo—Le respondió duramente sin rodeos.

Allistor la miró. Le inyectó la seducción con sus ojos verdes y ella se puso ansiosa. Se le acercó, atrevido, y le susurró disimuladamente al oído:

—Juntémonos esta noche en el bosque, junto al río. Te estaré esperando.

No alcanzó a responderle sí ni no, porque Allistor se alejó de ella rápidamente, como queriendo disfrutar de la intriga. Murron se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras lo miraba caminar hacia las colinas, buscando su arco y su caballo para ir a cazar. Intentó distraerse yendo donde el mercader para conseguir el pescado que quería preparar para la cena de esa noche, y cuando llegó a casa dispuesta a cocinar para sus padres y que Brigitte no tuviera ningún trabajo que hacer en ello, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el susurro de Allistor, cómo sus mechones rojos rozaron su nariz invadiéndole el aroma a madera. Sin darse cuenta, mientras limpiaba el pescado, se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras sonreía. Esa noche, sus padres debían cenar con vino. Sí. Los convencería de ello porque era una noche especial, o alguna cosa se inventaría. Así que guardando el pescado en una suerte de bandeja y posicionándola sobre la potente llama, esperó en su cama a que éste se cocinara.

Quería ver a Allistor, y lo iba a ver. Ya estaba más que decidido. Se levantó a medio cuerpo y miró por la ventana que proyectaba el bello atardecer y sus colores cálidos. Pensó en cómo iba a escabullirse, pero de seguro no iba a ser tan difícil, sabía manejarse bien en los campos de Glasgow, conocía esas tierras como nadie y de seguro podría llegar antes que él, porque seguro ella era mejor conociendo el lugar. Fue en ese bosque donde aprendió a cazar gracias a las lecciones de su padre, a veces un poco duras, pero indudablemente efectivas. Se pregunta entonces si ahora ella sería la presa, finalmente, de ese demonio rojo que tan insistente le resultó. Jamás se esperó que la hostigara tanto y hasta hace poco aún tenía la triste idea de que pronto se aburriría y buscaría alguna presa más fácil, pero no. Jamás lo vio con nadie más, pese a que eran muchas las muchachas que esperaban seducirlo, pero él siempre tuvo ojos sólo para Murron, y Murron, desde que Allistor apareció, bloqueó instantáneamente a los demás hombres que la codiciaban, porque eso era meramente, una codicia. Anhelaban los campos más fértiles de Escocia y estar lejos de los ingleses, pero no la deseaban a ella, o tal vez sí, por su belleza, pero no por todo cuanto era. Allistor fue capaz de ver más allá de su herencia, de su desbordante hermosura, de su actitud de fiera domada. Él había sabido cortejarla con una estrategia tan efectiva que ella jamás se dio cuenta de cuando ya estaba decidida a abandonar su casa de noche para ir a reunirse con él en el bosque junto al río, expectante de lo que pudiera suceder.

Cuando el pescado se cocinó completamente, dispuso la mesa para la cena. Sus padres llegaron del campo después de haber recogido las manzanas de los huertos, y estaban muy cansados. Murron les sirvió la comida y el vino, intentó actuar lo más naturalmente posible con ellos comentándole cosas del pueblo y esperando que ellos respondieran, y afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada. Comieron, Murron retiró y se fueron a dormir cuando la noche ya era absoluta. Ella esperaba ansiosamente escuchar la respiración pesada de sus padres mientras dormían, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole hasta en las sienes y las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción. Y cuando logró hacer que se durmieran profundamente, se destapó y tal como estaba, fue al establo y salió a caballo hacia el bosque.

El trote constante y el frío de la noche, el viento golpeándole la cara y ondeándole el cabello. Su corazón latía más y más fuerte, como si supiera que ese instante sería inolvidable.

Cuando llegó, hizo detener su caballo y lo amarró junto a un árbol con la suficiente agua y hierba. Cuando miró hacia el río, vio que Allistor ya estaba allí, esperándola en intimidad y oscuridad.

Murron sonrió sentidamente al encontrarlo. Él volvió su mirada verde hacia ella, y le correspondió la sonrisa. No era socarrona, era sincera. Una sonrisa de ansiedad y felicidad que ella le creyó al instante. Se puso de pie y se le acercó, atrayéndola, abrazándola y sintiéndola cercana y conectada con él. Estaban lo suficientemente próximos del río como para escuchar su caudal, con su sonido fresco que los envolvía en tranquilidad. Estaban nerviosos, pero tan felices de saberse solos e íntimos, que no pudieron seguir dilatando el momento.

Y fue menester que el instante se presentara para no decirse nada, para no saludarse, no mirarse con segundas intenciones sino que todo fuera directo, pero con la suficiente calma como para disfrutarse en profundidad. Al mirarse a los ojos, con sus torsos unidos, Allistor envolvió la cintura de Murron con sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Fue ese el momento en que el calor se manifestó explícitamente en sus cuerpos. Con el beso concretado, las manos de Allistor la desnudaron, se desnudó a sí mismo, y con el tacto preciso y delicado la recostó en el suelo. Aún no se atrevía a posicionarse entre sus piernas, a acariciar la piel blanca expuesta a la luz nocturna. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle. Pero ella sí, y al saberse recostada en el suelo y sobre las ropas, fue capaz de percibir en su piel el calor gélido de Allistor invadirla desde afuera. Notó el nerviosismo de muchacho, pero ella supo que no era por inexperiencia, era porque todo cuanto hacía era guiado por su corazón, no por sus deseos.

Ella lo entendió tan bien, que separó sus labios de los de él y besó su frente. Allistor temblaba, y ella sintió la urgente necesidad de acogerlo en su pecho y abrazarse a él con brazos y piernas, y así lo hizo. Desnuda, con una extraña humedad, lo acogió. Tembló también al percibir en su vientre el deseo de Allistor, pero nada la detuvo. Llenó de besos su rostro hasta hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, rearmando las desmoronadas piezas del autocontrol. Porque Allistor quería hacerle el amor como se lo merecía, quería que la primera vez de ella fuera inolvidable.

Y lo fue.

Le dijo que era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer virgen, y ella casi se ofende por saberse inexperta, pero no pudo evitar conmoverse de todas formas. Y fue con la emoción que Allistor jugó conjuntamente con el deseo, la excitación y las reacciones de su cuerpo. Fue el amor el que lo guio por el cuello de Murron, que lo hizo invadir sus espacios más íntimos y voluptuosos a sus ojos masculinos, y emocionado como nunca besó sus pechos, escuchó los suspiros extasiados de ella, separó sus piernas al continuar su camino con su boca, viajando hasta lo más recóndito y haciéndola olvidarse de todo cuanto pudiera y que el corazón le explotara de amor hasta derretirla en sus brazos. Allistor volvió a mirarla a los ojos, volvió a subir a su rostro que estaba dulcemente sonrojado, y la besó otra vez. Así, sin abandonarla concretó la unión, poco a poco, la esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara, con amor infinito, la oía gimotear ahogadamente contra su boca, pero nada de eso lo distrajo. Fue sólo el ardor inicial, luego, el amor puro los guió hasta el placer final, la cúspide del calor más sincero que tenían para entregarse. Allistor la besó otra vez, quieto sobre y dentro de ella aún, y apaciguaron sus respiraciones entre risas inocentes y enamoradas, besos y destellos de luz.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre—Le dijo él, aún conmovido, y como lo estaría hasta el último día de su vida—. Te amo, Murron.

Y ella terminó de entenderlo por fin.

Antes del amanecer se vistieron rápidamente. Se despidieron con un beso, partiendo ella a su casa antes que él. Alcanzó a llegar a su cama cuando amaneció y cuando sus padres despertaron, encontrándola con ojos cerrados en su cama, con una luminosidad especial en su rostro. Salieron al campo, y ella miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba y nada podría arruinarle su felicidad.

Fueron cinco días de más encuentros en el pueblo, donde él la abordaba y le decía lo bella que estaba, pero no volvió a decirle que la esperaría en el bosque. Murron no pensó en que algo malo ocurría, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque cada mirada de Allistor, cada caricia disimulada en su cabello naranjo era un indicio del amor que aún latía entre ellos, que aún latía en las noches con ella donde a veces lo extrañaba tanto que sus sueños evocaban los recuerdos de su primer encuentro. Las miradas indecentes de Allistor en el pueblo no hacían cambiar su admirable porte y su actitud al caminar hacia ella y saludarla con un respeto que parecía demasiado lejano al deseo que le despertaba; seguía siendo el hombre de sus sueños después de conocerlo como lo llegó a conocer.

Al sexto día después de que él la sedujera hasta lo indecible, él se atrevió a aparecerse en su casa. Murron lo vio conversar con sus padres y casi se le va el alma en un gritito que supo disimular. Con toda la cortesía y elegancia que portaba, le dijo a Ian su propósito:

—Quiero pedir la mano de su hija.

Su padre volteó hacia ella, la examinó detenidamente esperando una respuesta. Después miró a su esposa, quien tampoco fue capaz de articular palabra frente a la osadía de ese diablillo de pelo rojo. Murron, mientras, miraba a Allistor con una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa, ira, ansiedad, amor y otras cosas. Ian carraspeó atrayendo la atención de su hija.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —Le pregunta.

Murron no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Elegí a Allistor hace mucho tiempo, papá—Dice con la voz ilusionada.

Ian alza la ceja y acepta el compromiso, no sin antes advertirle a ese muchacho Wallace que cuide de su hija con su propia vida si ha de ser necesario, si no quería enterarse de qué era capaz. Murron se le lanza a los brazos y besa la mejilla de su padre, para luego abrazar a Allistor quien la recibe gustoso. Brigitte le comenta a su esposo que nadie era más digno que él para desposar a su hija.

—Es un muchacho valiente—Le dice—. Murron estará bien.

Y no tiene ninguna duda de ello.

Así, Ian organizó una fiesta para celebrar el próximo matrimonio de su hija, después de la misa de ese día domingo. Además de comida y whisky escocés por montones, bailes y risas, se dejaban escuchar rumores entre la gente, los de los jóvenes y ahora rechazados pretendientes de Murron y las varias conquistas despreocupadas de Allistor, pero nada de eso les significó mayor importancia. Los padres de Allistor, Agnus y Eleanor Wallace, sentados a la izquierda de su hijo mayor, se miraron con Ian y Brigitte, como un acuerdo implícito de la unión de ambas casas.

Luego de anunciada la unión en matrimonio, la ceremonia formal se realizó a la semana siguiente. Los preparativos fueron los más dedicados de toda Escocia, ni el matrimonio de Alejandro III con Margarita de Inglaterra fue tan vivaz y colorido. Murron llevaba un vestido blanco avejentado, simulando la pureza de novia que, sin que nadie lo supiera, había sido robada por Allistor varios días antes de la boda. Él vestía una kilt a cuadros azules y blancos, el cabello rojo tan rebelde como nunca y la sonrisa ladina que expresaba confianza y felicidad en dosis igualitarias. Fue hasta que el sacerdote declaró su unión eterna que lo demás se volvió difuso para él. Al levantar el velo y descubrir su rostro, su mirada azul oscuro y sus labios rosados, él la besó como si quisiera sellar él mismo la promesa de cuidarla y amarla para siempre.

O hasta que se le hiciera posible.

El comienzo de ese nefasto final fue cuando se escucharon los galopes de unos caballos. Caballos ingleses venidos desde el sur. Todos los campesinos se alarmaron, se pusieron de pie de sus asientos y se olvidaron de la celebración. Intentaron buscar sus armas o algo con qué defenderse, pero jamás habían sido un ejército y los implementos de las huestes de Eduardo El Zanquilargo era uno de los más poderosos. Para la mediana fortuna de Allistor y Murron, no era el ejército del rey, sino un puñado de soldados mal entrenados y con la soberbia por las nubes los que llegaban a invadir su celebración.

Fue Ian el que se atrevió a preguntarle a esos mequetrefes qué diablos hacían allí. Esas tierras eran escocesas y la conquista no pudo haber avanzado tan rápido, así que era imposible que estuvieran en nombre del rey.

Y lo cierto era que no iban en nombre del rey, sino en nombre de un lord inglés. Y a esas alturas, los campesinos escoceses ya no sabían qué podía ser peor.

Porque sí, se iba a poner peor.

Entre los soldados mal comportados apareció el único caballo blanco. Sus hombres reverenciaron su presencia y le señalaron a Ian como queriendo acusarlo, el campesino que osó interceptar su llegada por la reclamación del derecho de pernada. El lord hizo caso omiso de él, y se concentró en la joven pareja que hacía minutos habían concretado ante Dios y los hombres su unión.

—Mi señor—Comenzó a decir uno—¿Quiere que nos llevemos a la mujer?

Ella palideció, y por acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Allistor, quien enfrentó con la mirada al lord inglés, desafiante. Nadie iba a llevarse a su esposa, ni aunque viniera el mismísimo Eduardo I a reclamarla.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—Rugió como una bestia.

El lord inglés rio estruendosamente, agitando sus cabellos rubios casi tan rebeldes como los de Allistor, y frunció el ceño de tal forma en que sus enormes cejas casi se tocaron. Cuando terminó de reírse de la imprudencia del campesino, bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta él. Era al menos un jeme más bajo que el escocés, pero ni de cerca se intimidó. Él tenía un ejército, el derecho a esas tierras y un puesto importante en la corte inglesa, además de ser un importante estratega en la conquista de Escocia.

Y por supuesto, tenía el derecho de pernada.

—No la quiero a ella—Espetó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Allistor abrió tanto sus ojos como pudo.

—De qué mierda hablas, enano—Preguntó, sorprendido y asqueado.

—Lord Kirkland—Volvió a hablar el mismo soldado—, no vino hasta acá para follarse a la suegra—Bromeó atrevidamente y los demás soldados rieron. El mismo Kirkland sonrió más ampliamente por la ocurrencia.

Murron deseó estrangular a ese malnacido inglés con sus propias manos, y saliendo de la protección de su esposo se lanzó como una fiera sobre él atacando el cuello del lord, quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente intentando quitarse a la fierecilla escocesa de encima. Ante el escándalo, los soldados la tomaron de los brazos y la alejaron de Kirkland dispuestos a degollar su angosto cuello. Allistor quiso ayudarla, pero la espada de filo doble del lord presionó un poco la piel de su torso. Si daba un paso más, sería hombre muerto.

—Ven conmigo—Le dijo casi en un susurro. Allistor se volteó, su mirada verde se encontró con la del lord. Tenían ojos verdes idénticos, pero el brillo del inglés era siniestro.

Allistor volvió a mirar a su esposa, atrapada entre los soldados ingleses, inmovilizada. Se preguntó qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa. Pero de todas formas, era innegable que prefería ser él quien debiera irse con ese asqueroso inglés y que no tuviera que irse ella.

—Promete que no le harás daño—Ordenó.

El lord inglés no dijo nada, sólo le dio una orden con un gesto a sus soldados para que la soltaran y ellos obedecieron sin rechistar, dejándola caer al suelo con su impotencia y sus gritos ahogados muertos en la tierra.

—¿Contento? —Le dijo irónicamente.

Allistor aceptó irse con él, entonces. Le inmovilizaron las manos por delante y con una cuerda lo arrastraron hacia el sur. Kirkland volteó con una mirada fugaz al último soldado, y con su dedo le indicó a la muchacha. Allistor, percatándose, no alcanzó a gritar lo suficiente, a zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas ni mucho menos a correr hacia ella para defenderla: fue en apenas un instante cuando el soldado la tomó de las hebras naranjas y la levantó del suelo, y con su espada cortó el cuello de Murron haciendo que la sangre saliera disparada a chorros sobre los campos escoceses, la quebrada felicidad de Allistor y la agonía de Brigitte y de Ian. En menos de un minuto, Murron cayó muerta y la risa del soldado inglés junto con la de su lord se escucharon tan fuerte como las campanas de la iglesia.

Ya no había motivos para Allistor en querer soltarse del agarre del lord inglés que se lo llevaba personalmente hacia Inglaterra; salvo su sangre escocesa que gemía por venganza, la de su tierra y la mirada nublada de Murron despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa derrotada. Te amo, Allistor; le había dicho antes de que su vida se esfumara en manos del soldado.

Comenzó a nublarse y llovió frío en tierras escocesas, las gotas quedas endurecieron el corazón de Allistor y oscurecieron sus ojos.

* * *

**...**

* * *

 


	2. An in love heart: II

El sacerdote debió volver a las colinas de Glasgow cuando apenas iba a la mitad del camino al regreso a la iglesia, porque el grito de Brigitte se escuchó tan fuerte que espantó hasta a la más valiente criatura del bosque. Asustado, recogió como pudo su sotana y corrió todo cuanto sus envejecidos y cansados huesos le permitieron, hasta encontrarse con la trágica escena.

Llovía fuertemente, Allistor no estaba y todo lo que quedaba era el cadáver de una hermosa mujer desvanecerse entre los brazos de su madre, marchitada, y los campesinos que rápidamente intentaron cavar un agujero lo suficientemente profundo para darle a Murron su eterno descanso sin que nadie la perturbara. Los caballos ingleses habían dejado en los caminos sus huellas que ahora comenzaban a desaparecer, pero la sangre de Murron jamás desapareció. Ian y Brigitte la verían para siempre allí, regada como un inagotable río del más doloroso caudal.

Envolvieron su cuerpo vestido de novia en un velo blanco. Brigitte peinó su cabello, lo amarró en una gruesa y brillante trenza que decoró con flores que se me marchitaron al instante de haberla tocado. Su herida ya no sangraba pero rodearon su cuello con una tela blanca hasta que el rojo fue absolutamente censurado, y su cabeza cubierta de velo. Inmóvil sobre un pequeño pedestal, el sacerdote elevó hacia el cielo y en latín su rezo por el alma de la joven, que encontrara descanso eterno en los brazos del Todopoderoso y que su espíritu fuera guiado sabiamente. Sus ojos azules profundos cerrados para siempre tras el velo y la piel más pálida aún, fueron enterradas. Con sumo respeto, los campesinos taparon el cuerpo femenino con la tierra escocesa, la misma que la recibió en llanto cuando Allistor se alejó de ella sin remedio.

Fue así como Murron desapareció. Todo lo que quedó de ella fue el recuerdo petrificado para siempre en los campos de Glasgow, manchados de un rojo espeso que la tierra jamás absorbió y que jamás pudo hacer desaparecer, como tampoco desapareció del corazón de Allistor.

Todo el camino hacia Inglaterra, incluyendo las noches para el descanso de los caballos y los soldados, mantuvo su boca cerrada. Su único instrumento de comunicación fueron sus ojos, que ya no eran capaces de reflejar nada más que una sed de venganza inagotable. Podría empapar su espada con sangre inglesa todos los días de su vida a partir de ese momento; jamás iba a saciarse por completo, porque nadie le iba a devolver a Murron.

Ante eso, los soldados ingleses se reían desde su inalcanzable refugio. Un solo hombre sin entrenamiento militar contra la infantería del lord Arthur Kikrland, cualquiera se hubiera reído por el mal gusto del chiste. Era impensable. Pero por algún motivo, Allistor nunca lo encontró imposible.

Cuando uno de los miembros de la guardia lo empujó brutalmente hacia el interior de una habitación, Allistor esperó dar de bruces contra un piso de piedra, apestado de mal olor y que sus muñecas fueran apresadas por cadenas de considerable peso. Pero en lugar de ello, la luz de las velas le recibió en calor, y su adolorido cuerpo fue acogido por una mullida alfombra de piel de conejo. No estaba en alguna especie de calabozo, estaba en la habitación del lord.

Luego le cerraron la puerta. Escuchó las risas del guardia alejándose paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad pues aún tenía las manos amarradas de las muñecas, y miró hacia enfrente. La cama era tan espaciosa que parecía increíble. De seguro no era una cama de paja y las pieles que la cubrían no eran delgadas, eran gruesas mantas que una sola era la densidad de tres de las que tenía él en casa.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. No le hacía ninguna gracia. Ni la más mínima. Desesperado, intentó soltarse de las cuerdas de sus muñecas, incluso trató de quemarlas con la llama pequeña de las velas llevándose ciertas quemaduras en el proceso que dejaron de doler a los pocos minutos. Chistó la lengua, frustrado.

Tenía hambre y sed. Durante el trayecto desde Escocia hacia Inglaterra fue poco y nada lo que le ofrecieron: unos bocados de pan y un par de tragos de agua al día, por supuesto a cierta distancia de los soldados y obviamente del lord, aunque Allistor veía desde su lugar en la mirada de Arthur que éste quería de todo, menos tenerlo lejos. Era una mirada cargada de lascivia que a Allistor le revolvía el estómago del asco hasta el punto de perder absolutamente todo el apetito que acumulaba durante las muchas horas previas al descanso del atardecer, donde preparaban la carpa del lord para dormir y los soldados se preparaban para hacer guardia. Allistor se preguntaba cómo es que era posible que un fenómeno de la naturaleza que tanto amaba por sus recuerdos se convirtiera luego en lo más aborrecido. Los atardeceres en Escocia eran bellos y cálidos, en Inglaterra son lluviosos y fríos. Parecieran estar malditos. En cambio, antes, en esa mágica noche, el atardecer le llenaba el corazón de entusiasmo, le contaba los segundos para el encuentro con Murron, hasta que todo en el cielo se ennegreció y los destellos blancos aparecieron, así como ella, como una sombra oculta entre los árboles y sus pasos escabullidos por el río. Su única luz, sus ojos azules, el astro mayor plantado en el cielo que luego iluminó la desnudez de ella frente a él, enamorado hasta la médula. La mágica noche en la que Murron y él hicieron el amor, sin pensar jamás en que fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar. De lo contrario, si él hubiera esperado, si él hubiera hecho las cosas bien, se hubieran casado, y jamás habrían podido amarse como lo hicieron, porque ese lord hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera arrebatado a él de sus tierras y ella hubiera caído muerta sin haber conocido varón. Allistor sintió de pronto que su vista se nublaba y sus mejillas se humedecían. Arthur Kirkland era un hombre ruin, Allistor ha oído hablar de él desde que se comentaba su nacimiento, cuando él tenía cinco años. Se preguntaba qué tendría de extraordinario que el hijo de Frederick Kirkland hubiera nacido, hasta que con los años se escucharon con mayor frecuencia las fechorías de ese jovencito, siendo apenas un niño. Cuando llegó a la adultez, el nombre de Arthur Kirkland era tan conocido como el de Eduardo el Zanquilargo. Fue entonces cuando Allistor empezó a guardarle rencor incluso sin conocerlo. Ahora que estaba encerrado por su culpa, preso de sus caprichos y viudo, lo odiaba tanto, que sentía el corazón arderle por dentro.

Arthur cargó con la maldad desde su primer minuto de vida. Su madre, esposa de Frederick, no volvió a levantarse nunca más luego de concebirlo, y cuando Arthur bebió la leche de su pecho, le bebió también la vida hasta dejarla seca. El cadáver de Catherine se desvaneció como una raíz marchita, desprovista de rocío, lluvia y sangre. Su entierro fue sufrido, la esposa del Lord desapareció hasta volverse cenizas, porque Frederick no quiso que la enterraran. Su cuerpo ardió entre las llamas como una estopa, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo y su hijo, quien miraba el espectáculo sin inmutarse, con las llamas furiosas reflejándose en sus ojos verdes y los de Frederick, quien intentaba ahogar el llanto con la compostura, pero que no fue capaz de soportar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Eran esos los rumores que rodeaban la figura de Arthur Kirkland. No era de extrañarse que con todos esos antecedentes la población escocesa prefiriera estar lejos de él, lo que más se pudiera, y que ojalá una columna de fuego separara a las tierras de dominio del Lord de las tierras libres de Escocia. Pero eso, y todos los deseos de desentendimiento eran imposibles. Arthur había llegado tan al norte como Eduardo El Zanquilargo hubiera deseado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo: sin un ejército, sin un rey; sólo un grupo de campesinos jugando a ser soldados y que ni siquiera sabían marchar en línea recta.

Allistor sonríe amargamente al saberse donde está ahora. Sabe que no saldrá ileso de ahí, y sabe también que con algo de suerte, incluso, podría salir vivo. Pero le ha llovido sobre mojado. Murron está muerta a causa de ese lord, probablemente Ian y Brigitte lo odian ahora mismo y si dependiera de ellos Allistor podría morir en manos de su captor, porque no pudo defenderla de la espada implacable y la codicia de los ingleses. Murron era el precio más alto de todos, y Allistor estaba seguro de que nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir valdría tanto la pena como para haberla perdido a ella. A su esposa, la mujer de su vida, la codiciada por los jóvenes escoceses por lo que poseía.

Porque Allistor sí hubiera podido defenderla, eso le dice lo irracional de su ira, el instinto de venganza que le brota por los poros al recordar el rostro de ese detestable maldito rebanando el cuello de su esposa. Pero luego se pregunta cómo, si él no es un soldado, no es un noble, no tiene sangre guerrera en las venas y Escocia es débil políticamente, y sin poder político no hay ejército, no hay identidad, no hay derechos, no hay reclamo, no hay voz que levantar para defender lo propio. Murron estaba condenada a esa muerte solitaria y desesperada y Allistor no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar aquello. Sí, podía vengarla, sí podía ennegrecer su corazón hasta el punto de ser un mero instrumento de su motivación, pero de ser así, Murron hubiera muerto por muy poco. Y la muerte de ella no podría quedar en un vacío. Allistor no podía resignarse a que ella simplemente lo esperara. Él debía construir su venganza desde lo más mínimo, sin dejar escapar detalle alguno, y siempre movido por su agonizante corazón.

Entonces la sonrisa de su rostro ya no es tanto de resignación, sino más bien de intriga. Allistor es joven y noble, pero también sabe sacar de quicio a los ingleses y quiere saber hasta dónde puede llegar.

Así que lo decidió: volvería a Escocia con mucho más que ira. Volvería con un plan.

Volvió la mirada a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, dejando entrar al lord. No vestía cota de malla, pero portaba su espada reluciendo a la luz de las velas. En su pecho iban bordados los leones ingleses que rugían eternamente. Allistor no se inmutó. No retrocedió de su lugar y recibió al lord con una mirada verde cargada de odio.

Arthur se sentó junto a la mesa de la habitación. Miró a Allistor y percibió en él el rencor. Casi podría palparse en su piel. Pero Arthur prefirió la calma, no le iba a saltar como un gran felino encima. No aún.

Segundos después entraron dos mujeres. Sus ropas eran sencillas, de colores opacos y sus rostros estaban sonrojados por el nerviosismo. Llevaban bandejas con comida y una vez que las depositaron en la mesa, con una leve reverencia salieron. Fue como si su visita hubiera sido un aire de frescura en la tensión que Allistor sentía acumulada en la garganta.

Al cerrar la puerta, Arthur miró al escocés y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Allistor, de expresión inmutable, lo miró desconfiado.

—Oh, claro—Dijo Arthur entonces, percatándose de las cuerdas amarrando las muñecas. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de sus ropas y se le acercó para cortarlas. Casi por puro instinto de supervivencia, Allistor dio un paso hacia atrás. No le tenía miedo, bien podía hacerle frente a ese señorito, pero la cara de Arthur le hacía sentir tanta repulsión que le era imposible estar cerca de él.

Arthur lo miró y soltó una risa burlesca.

—No voy a hacerte nada, tonto—Le espetó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. A menos que prefieras comer con las manos atadas.

—Cierra la maldita boca.

Arthur volvió a reír, agachando su mirada y volviendo a levantarla. Borró su sonrisa irónica al notar el parecido de los ojos de Allistor con los suyos propios.

—Qué elocuente forma de agradecer mi hospitalidad—Le escupe, sarcástico—. Te estoy ofreciendo mi mismísima habitación para dormir y mi comida, ¿o no es suficiente para ti, maldito salvaje?

Allistor siente la fuerte necesidad de golpearlo, pero un acto como ese sería fácilmente su sentencia de muerte, cosa que no sería tan grave si contara con su libertad, pero ahí donde está tiene todas las de perder.

—Pues por mí puedes meterte todo eso donde mejor te caiga.

Arthur chista la lengua, exasperado. Observaba a Allistor y de alguna forma envidiaba su fortaleza, aunque sí viera, desde su distancia, todo lo que conllevaba la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Eso era algo que jamás podría entender. Él nunca llegó a amar a una mujer, ni siquiera a la sobrina de ese rey francés que más de una vez debieron sacar a colación en las reuniones de la corte, porque Arthur tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, y no le hacía ninguna gracia saberse dominado por un sentimentalismo. Ha sabido luchar muy bien contra todos esos ataques de su instinto porque desde pequeño le enseñaron a congelar el corazón. Cosa que Allistor jamás aprendió.

Pero él se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Allistor le sostiene la mirada con la misma valentía que le lleva demostrando desde siempre. Y la pregunta se le sale sola de la boca, pese a saber que la respuesta lo único que logrará será hacerle entrar en más ira.

—¿Por qué la mataste? —Le espetó.

Arthur, cínico, se encoge de hombros.

—Porque puedo—Responde sin más.

Allistor siente que sus ojos vuelven a nublarse. Sabe que está llorando, y se siente patético, aunque sea lo más justo del mundo llorarla a ella.

—Oh, por todos los cielos—Replica Arthur, tomándose las sienes—¿No estarás pensando en planear venganza contra mí, o sí? —Se le acerca dos pasos. Allistor debe agachar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, Arthur la levanta—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, salvaje. ¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estás?

Allistor permanece inmutable, con su duelo a cuestas y la furia tan viva como el rojo de su cabello.

—Maldito perro inglés—Le escupe.

Arthur vuelve a reír y Allistor siente que pronto enloquecerá. El rubio camina hacia la mesita donde está la comida aún tibia y lo vuelve a invitar a sentarse junto a él.

—Te lo repetiré una sola vez—Le dice, mientras se sienta—. Ven a comer. O pasarás esta noche, la siguiente y la que le sigue sin probar bocado. ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿O debo explicártelo de otra forma?

Al ver Allistor el cuchillo que portaba en la mano el inglés decidió que era mejor guardar la calma, porque Arthur no iba a titubear en si lanzarle el cuchillo o no. Y Allistor sabía acerca de la educación que había recibido respecto a la destreza con la espada, mientras él jamás aprendió a usar una y su más experto maneje estaba en el arco, así que no quedaba más opción.

Se acercó a la mesa, y esta vez dejó que Arthur le cortara las cuerdas de las manos. Miró la comida, los trozos de carne, el pan, las frutas y el vino. Cuánto deseó poder beber un poco de whisky escocés.

Con sus manos tomó los trozos de carne de venado y se los llevó a la boca. Arthur miraba el espectáculo de Allistor comiendo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Le dijo que junto a su plato estaban los cubiertos, pero Allistor le gruñó con tanta fuerza que Arthur prefirió permitírselo por ahora. De verdad que ese hombre era una bestia.

Al terminar de comer (habiendo comido mucho más Allistor que Arthur) las mismas mujeres que trajeron la comida fueron las que se llevaron las bandejas casi vacías. Ninguno de los dos agradeció la atención, Arthur porque no tenía razón para agradecer que los sirvientes cumplieran adecuadamente con su trabajo y Allistor porque aún sentía repulsión por todo cuanto lo rodeaba, incluido Arthur. Sobretodo Arthur.

—Entonces—Le pregunta Allistor sentado en la cama—¿Me vas a decir que mataste a mi mujer y me trajiste hasta aquí para invitarme a cenar?

Arthur, desde su lugar, le vuelve su mirada verde.

—Algo así—Dice, sonriéndole.

Allistor se espanta como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Bloqueado de pies a cabeza, observa los pasos de Arthur acercársele, el sonido de las botas de cuero cada vez más fuertes en sus oídos hasta hacerle explotar los sentidos. Todos.

Se sienta junto a él en la cama.

—¿No quieres tomar un baño antes de dormir? —Le pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Allistor le frunce el ceño como si fuera la criatura más desagradable que pisa la tierra.

—Al punto, enano—Le espeta en la cara.

Arthur suspira mirando el techo. Luego lo mira a él.

—Te lo diré, con una condición.

Allistor frunce aún más el ceño, si es que le es posible. Sus cejas rojas no tan espesas como las de Arthur casi se juntan y su horrorizada expresión no cambia cuando siente a Arthur subírsele a horcajadas, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos tras su nuca.

—Quítate—Le amenaza— si no quieres que…

—¿Si no quiero, qué? —Le provoca, demasiado cerca de los labios y con una sonrisa que se transforma en mordida. Allistor desvía la cabeza a un lado, pero el agarre de Arthur en su pelo lo vuelve a enderezar hacia él—¿Quieres que te diga qué estás haciendo aquí o no?

La otra mano en su mentón, la pelvis de Arthur en un ínfimo ir y venir sobre la suya. Siente los brazos pesados a cada lado del cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo inducido en un sueño profundo poco a poco, excepto por las reacciones eléctricas que recorrían su espina dorsal conforme la voz de Arthur se hacía cada vez más grave y melosa, como un felino agazapado.

Lo cierto es, además, que la repulsión se le sube a la cabeza y se marea un poco. Necesita recostarse. O eso parece. Echa hacia atrás su cuerpo, no porque quisiera, sino porque Arthur lo empujó sobre la cama y Allistor se mantiene tan quieto como una estatua, imperturbable en su expresión cansada y asqueada, y tan bello y varonil que Arthur no se resiste a sus más bajos y escalofriantes deseos. Está apunto de equivocarse como nunca en su vida.

Allistor cierra los ojos. Arthur lo tiene inmovilizado, aún sentado sobre sus caderas. La Kilt le parece, ahora mismo, la peor prenda de ropa existente en el mundo, y para Arthur es lo más excitante que pueda presentarse frente a él. Allistor se maldice a sí mismo, insulta a Arthur en su mente porque su boca apenas pronuncia palabra. Parece estar sucumbido en sensaciones sobrehumanas, porque lo que le sucede no es normal. No le parece normal en lo absoluto que apenas pueda reaccionar. Arthur es un hechicero, eso tiene que ser, sin duda.

Y no le hace ninguna gracia que el inglés se ría de su estado, allí sentado donde está, percibiendo innegablemente que si hay una zona del cuerpo de Allistor que está despierta como nunca antes es su sexo en ascenso. Y el roce en la tela de franela lo está matando. Necesita decirle (ordenarle bajo amenaza) a Arthur que salga de allí o ambos partirán al infierno sin oportunidad alguna de redención.

Allistor jadea como un animal, Arthur ríe estruendoso sobre ese espectáculo y decide que no le dirá nada. Por ahora.

El porte de guerrero y príncipe parece disiparse, entonces. Está sonrojado, inmóvil bajo un abominable cuerpo inglés y con una erección que ya duele. Arthur, con algo muy parecido a la ternura en el pecho, se inclina hasta él y le besa la mejilla. La siente demasiado cálida y lo atrapa al instante. Se pregunta que si toda la piel de Allistor es así de acogedora, cómo será su boca. Y la prueba sin remordimientos. Besa los labios de Allistor apenas en un roce tímido de la más primeriza amante, y luego se transforma en una bestia hambrienta que se lo devora. Allistor responde casi inconscientemente, atacando la lengua de Arthur y enroscándose a su alrededor. De pronto toda sensación de debilidad se le esfuma del cuerpo y casi como si estuviera poseído por el mismísimo demonio, toma las caderas del inglés y las pega aún más a las suyas propias. Arthur gimotea en el beso, el salvajismo de Allistor es más que evidente y le resulta tan placentero como doloroso. Siente que sus dientes blancos de animal carnívoro lo muerden con soberbia y enojo y con el agarre en sus caderas necesita arquear la espalda para percibir más explícitamente todo cuanto se han provocado. El odio de Allistor explotó de la forma más pecaminosa e inaceptable; ya no era el muchacho enamorado de corazón noble. Ahora había decidido tomar la mano del diablo y ser guiado por él hasta ese inglés sarcástico y cruel, desgarrarlo en cuerpo y alma hasta destruirlo, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo el camino que tomara para ello. Si debía acostarse con él, lo iba a hacer. Pero no le iba a salir gratis que le haya arrebatado lo más hermoso que había logrado conseguir en toda su vida, y menos si lo había hecho de esa forma tan cobarde y sucia.

Allistor abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró de lleno con el rostro sonrojado de Arthur unido al suyo por sus bocas, húmedas y cálidas, envueltos en llamas. Sus manos viajaron desde las caderas del inglés pasando por la curva de la espalda y sus hombros hasta su coronilla repleta de mechones rubios despeinados y lo obligó a separarse. Lo miró, demandante, y Arthur lo entendió de inmediato. Sus labios viajaron hasta lo más recóndito, sus manos levantaron la Kilt y Allistor necesitó inclinarse hasta el borde de la cama a medio cuerpo para mirar ese espectáculo, uno que él concebía únicamente como una humillación y no un momento de intenso placer, el más peligroso de todos.

—Parece que ya no quieres saber por qué estás aquí—Le dijo Arthur, arrodillándose en el suelo y entre las piernas del escocés, con una sonrisa ladeada y autosuficiente.

Prepotente, Allistor le respondió.

—Cállate, enano.

Arthur ensancha la sonrisa, Allistor abre la boca. Está apunto de detenerlo, de atacarlo con lo que tenga a mano y huir, pero no puede.

—Sabes que desde que te conocí—Dice Arthur mientras pasea sus manos por las rodillas hasta los muslos de Allistor. La piel es increíblemente suave a su tacto—, siempre quise hacerte esto, mientras usaras la Kilt.

Allistor casi siente caer a un abismo y necesitó gritar ahogadamente cuando repentinamente sintió su sexo ser recorrido por una lengua extraña y serpenteante, y más gritó todavía cuando entre lamida y lamida Arthur engullía su sexo por completo y lo rodeaba con una experiencia que asustaría a cualquiera y haría echar a correr lejos de él al sacerdote de turno. Allistor aún no apaga por completo su sentido común; sabe que eso está mal, sabe que no debería cerrar los ojos ni cerrar la garganta para evitar dejar escapar el aire en forma de vergonzosos quejidos. Arthur no detiene el ir y venir de su cabeza y su movimiento es lento pero constante, ejerciendo la presión exacta en el sexo del escocés como si quisiera burlarse de su adolorida y quejumbrosa expresión.

Arthur enfrenta los ojos verdes de Allistor, los nota vidriosos y llenos de frustración. Con inaudita lentitud, recorre con sus labios desde la base hasta la punta para erguirse delante de él y aún entre sus piernas. No le sacará la Kilt, pero sí recorre el torso férreo de Allistor por debajo de la camiseta de algodón, llena de tierra y pasto por el viaje desde Escocia. Arthur observa el pecho desnudo de Allistor y se percata de que no tiene cicatrices de guerra o algo parecido, son sólo marcas hechas por animales, quizá, en sus andanzas de cazador. Observa también lo agitado que está respirando, con la boca dulcemente entreabierta y los ojos furiosos. Pareciera no querer defenderse.

Entonces el inglés comienza a desnudarse. Allistor parece sorprenderse por algo. Quizá es lo asquerosamente bello que luce desnudo, o lo inauditamente blanco que sea, o la enfermiza sonrisa que no borra de su cara. Allistor prefiere no seguir mirando o se convertirá en un monstruo.

Por eso vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero eso no lo hace desaparecer de donde está, porque su piel le sigue dando crédito. Erizada y más sensible que nunca, percibe el calor de las piernas de Arthur abrirse estando sentado, otra vez, a horcajadas sobre él. Cuál es su maldito problema con sentársele encima, por todos los cielos, ¡lo está haciendo enloquecer!

Quiere tomarlo de la cintura y echarlo a patadas, salir corriendo hacia Escocia y olvidarse que fue tomado por el derecho de pernada. Pero sus propios deseos lo traicionan, es su corazón, aún enamorado, el que le clama venganza. Murron está muerta por culpa de ese vándalo, el mismo que le despierta todas las sensaciones incluido el deseo. el más prohibido de todos. Siente que se está enfermando. O no. Siente que está siendo envenenado hasta la médula.

Allistor lo vuelve a mirar a la cara. Ceño fruncido, dientes apretados. No quiere demostrar nada. Está furioso y confundido, perdido y envuelto en preguntas que nadie se atreverá a responder porque jamás hará que vean la luz. Arthur se humedece los labios, moja sus propios dedos y se prepara él mismo captando la más absoluta atención del escocés. Los ojos verdes, ambos pares, brillan como nunca. Se tornan tan expresivos que parecen reflejar las mismas llamas de sus almas. Uno, el deseo absoluto y más hereje; el otro, un torbellino inagotable de odio ramificado en toda su piel, como una enfermedad de horrible aspecto.

Arthur exagera sus propias expresiones de satisfacción. Se muerde tanto el labio que toma un adorable y notorio color carmesí, que Allistor quiere hacer correr por las grietas de su boca hasta morir en su piel. La otra mano de Arthur juguetea con el torso del escocés, toca su pecho, se afirma de sus hombros. Ante la mirada de Allistor, retira los dedos de su propio interior y toma él mismo el sexo del pelirrojo y lo ubica justo bajo su cadera, férreo y despierto como nunca. Abre la boca soltando un suspiro extasiado cuando Allistor empieza a invadirlo, quien aprieta más y más los dientes y gruñe como una bestia enjaulada, sujetando las caderas de Arthur con sus manos sin tener claro si quiere aplastarse con él o retirarlo de allí. Opta por lo primero: de una sola estocada, penetra el cuerpo del inglés absolutamente hasta hacerlo chillar de dolor.

Arthur está adolorido, pero no es nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarse. Tiene una expresión quejumbrosa y ve que Allistor sonríe por ello. Está absolutamente equivocado si piensa que será él quien controlará la situación. El lord empieza a moverse serpenteante sobre él, pero no tiene intenciones, aún, de apartar las manos escocesas de su cadera. Siente que Allistor aprisiona sus tobillos bajo sus muslos para ganar impulso. Cómo se nota lo ansioso y frustrado que está. Eso le gusta. Hacerlo desesperarse es más excitante de lo que pensó. Entusiasmado, se inclina sobre él buscándole la boca, pero Allistor desvía el rostro hacia un costado y cierra los ojos. Siente sus dedos enterrarse en sus caderas, de seguro le quedarán marcas por eso. El vaivén es inquieto, desprolijo, como si quisiera matarlo en vez de pasar una alocada noche con él. Gime y ríe como un desquiciado, acelera el ritmo de sus caderas a un nivel demencial y Allistor aprieta fuertemente los párpados. No puede encontrar placer en lo que está haciendo, es una herejía; una inaceptable, perversa y deliciosa herejía.

Arthur salta y salta gritando su propio placer hasta encontrar la plenitud más absoluta, quedándose imperturbablemente quieto. Sobre el estómago de Allistor se derramó la semilla, allí donde no puede fructificar. Lo cierto es que para el inglesito estuvo bastante bueno. Pero no para él. Y la sonrisa maliciosa se le dibuja en el rostro casi instantáneamente.

—Oye, enano—Le habla, un tanto agotado y más ronco de lo que hubiera esperado. Arthur lo mira hacia abajo y ve que Allistor no tiene la misma expresión que él—. Yo aún no termino.

—¿Qué…?

No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, porque Allistor se lo sacó de encima de un momento a otro y lo volteó sobre la cama dejándolo boca abajo. Arrodillado detrás de él, le alza la cadera y lo vuelve a penetrar de un duro golpe. Arthur aprieta las mantas entre sus dedos por el dolor inicial que no tarda en percibir como un placer aplastante. Allistor lo penetra y embiste salvajemente como un poseso, le tira el pelo hacia atrás y le aprieta las caderas. Si hubiera habido alguna vez en su vida en la que Arthur alcanzó el orgasmo de esa forma antes, ya estaría muerto en delirio, saboreando su propio pecado. Allistor, movido por el inexplicable placer que pudo encontrar en su ennegrecido corazón ya inconmovible, se dejó caer al lado y su rostro se tornó sombrío para siempre.

Arthur lo miró desde su lugar y sonrió con soberbia.

Cuánto había anhelado conocer a su hermano mayor.

* * *

**...**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sí, como ven, este fic también se me fue un poco al diablo. Igual que con El Talismán, esta historia iba a ser mucho más simple de lo que tengo pensado hacer ahora (es decir un lemon [incestuoso-cofcof] y nada más, un two-shot o three-shot) pero me entusiasmé mucho y bueno, aquí me tienen, sumergida en un problema mayúsculo. Pero lo estoy disfrutando.
> 
> Perdónenme por el OoC. Intenté hacer a Escocia lo más rencoroso posible, con esa dualidad haciéndolo añicos durante el sexo. Espero que no haya salido tan fuera de lugar.
> 
> ¿Y esa frase final? Duh, estaban más relacionados de lo que se creía, ¿no? xD va a ser muy genial explicar el vínculo entre ellos.
> 
> Así que nada. Gracias por leer. Y recuerde que los comentarios siempre incentivan a esta fiel servidora.
> 
> ¿Reviews?


	3. An in love heart: III

Allistor despertó al otro día en la mañana, tendido en una cama ajena que, sin ser suya, le pertenecía. A su lado dormía Arthur dándole la espalda. Se le hizo más pequeño de lo que recordaba, parecía absolutamente indefenso dormido a su lado, como si necesitara protección. Allistor frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo irónica que era la situación; s había algo que Arthur poseía de sobra era protección. Constaba de un techo, una cama caliente, un pequeño ejército y sus dominios iban ensanchándose cada vez más, se expandían como un virus y eso no podía ser bueno para nadie. Era un problema que un lord común, joven y soltero llegara a alcanzar tanto poder hasta aparentemente superar al rey. Eso no podía ser. Por eso sus acciones eran vigiladas constantemente por la corte real, pese a ser él miembro de la misma.

Lo que nadie pensaba en esa corte, era que el problema se pondría todavía peor.

Allistor pensó en salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no se esperó que apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la cama y terminara de vestirse, Arthur se girara hacia él y le clavara su gélida mirada verde.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? —Le pregunta, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Allistor lo mira simplemente, y no le dice nada. Ni siquiera lo mira con rencor, es como si todo aquello negativo que traía en el corazón se hubiera quedado allí, en esa cama austera y la tosca habitación. Lo triste era, realmente, que ya no le quedaba nada más dentro. Estaba vacío, hueco, y sentía una profunda apatía por todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Arthur aún lo mira expectante, todavía le sonríe mientras Allistor ya ni siquiera puede ser capaz de odiarlo. Es como si se hubiera acostumbrado rápidamente a la aversión y se hubiera adaptado a un nuevo hábitat, uno ruin y despiadado, buscando eternamente una forma de redención. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentirse culpable por haberse acostado con él, por haberlo deseado y haber querido destruirlo en el acto, humillarlo hasta lo más abominable que era capaz de expresar por su eterno corazón destrozado. Murron ya no estaba con él, qué más podría hacer salvo destruirse a sí mismo.

Gira hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Arthur lo vuelve a detener con el mero sonido de su voz.

—Sabes que puedo detenerte con sólo dar la orden, ¿no?

Está de pie frente a la puerta, es cosa de abrirla y salir de allí. No importa que los soldados ingleses le perforen el cuerpo con sus espadas mientras intenta llegar a la tumba de Murron. Tanto mejor si lo asesinan, nada desea más que reunirse con ella.

—Mira, Allistor—Continúa Arthur, marcando exageradamente un acento inglés al pronunciar su nombre—. No voy a obligarte a quedarte conmigo, aunque déjame decirte que es lo que más te conviene, al menos de momento.

Allistor sigue sin moverse. Aprieta fuertemente sus puños y, girándose hacia Arthur, le espeta:

—Vas a decirme por qué mierda me trajiste aquí, y me lo vas a explicar ahora—Su voz suena autoritaria y con una marcada irritación. Se odia al pensar que la luz de la mañana, una luz blanca de día nublado, ilumina la pálida piel de Arthur como si fuera una criatura celestial.

El inglés ríe brevemente.

—Ven.

Allistor no se mueve de allí. Arthur rodea sus ojos.

—¿Todavía piensas que voy a hacerte daño?

—Serás hijo de puta… Suficiente has hecho ya, sodomita.

Arthur vuelve a reír.

—¡Ah! Ahora el sodomita soy yo—Bufó, burlista.

Allistor se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.

—En fin. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? —Dice, sin estar muy interesado en contárselo.

Allistor se mantiene unos segundos allí, sin acercarse. Volver a esa cama, a la cercanía con Arthur le produce una sensación horrible en el estómago, y el inglesito engreído ya está listo para ir a buscarlo él, así que prefiere acercarse. Se sienta en la cama, ve que Arthur le sonríe con cinismo. Es apenas un muchacho, despeinado, sarcástico, caprichoso, que tiene todo el poder y la suerte de su lado. Allistor es un simple campesino humillado, vaciado de todo cuanto ha podido obtener, lo poco que pudo conseguir. ¿Qué puede buscar en él un lord inglés que, siendo tan joven, posea tanto en sus manos sin el menor riesgo a que todo se le resbale entre los dedos? Porque todo cuanto Arthur tiene es indisoluble, permanecerá eternamente colgado a su cuello, como una marca de nacimiento. Podrá perder sus tierras, su riqueza, pero su sangre seguirá siendo la de un noble y eso significa tanto para la política que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría volver a obtenerlo todo. Si Allistor pierde, allí se queda, estancado, acabado y solitario en una torre escocesa, muriendo por la edad y por su sed de venganza.

—Sin juegos—Amenaza—. Habla.

—Sabes—Arthur ignora su tono demandante— no puedo decírtelo porque te dejaría con más preguntas aún.

Allistor frunce el ceño, indignado.

—Qué mierda significa eso, enano.

—Dejaré que te vayas—Informa Arthur, rodando por la cama hasta el otro extremo de ésta, preparado para vestirse. Allistor intenta no mirarlo—. Creo que Eleanor y Agnus tienen algo que decirte.

Allistor frunce todavía más el entrecejo, y su expresión se vuelve tan desconcertada que por un segundo pensó en qué diablos estaba haciendo.

—Qué tienen que ver mis padres aquí.

—Mucho—Arthur termina de vestirse y se para frente a él, como si quisiera presumirle algo—, te sorprenderás de lo mucho que tienen que ver—Se le acerca de pronto y Arthur, transformado su semblante aniñado y embustero a uno propio de un asesino, le advierte, tomándolo de la quijada y el pelo—. Y cuidado con lo que hagas después, salvaje. ¿Entendido?

Allistor lo mira con la expresión equivalente a la de una hoja en blanco. No asiente, no responde, no hace absolutamente nada y no se deja intimidar por el inglesito pese a todo lo encima que está de él.

Arthur le devora la boca en otro beso que parece querer arrebatarle todo el aire. La primera reacción de Allistor fue la sorpresa, luego, prefirió responderle. Le mordió los labios tanto como si quisiera despedazarlo entero con los dientes. Luego, lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Dos soldados prepotentes aparecieron de inmediato en el pasillo, y Arthur les dio la orden para que lo dejaran marcharse.

Allistor no era un soldado, no contaba con el entrenamiento militar necesario para derrotar limpiamente a algún guardia del lord con el que acababa de acostarse, así que debió utilizar otros recursos con los que contaba. Era un maestro cuando de pelear sucio se trataba. Al salir del castillo, pensó en que de ninguna manera iba a llegar lo suficientemente rápido a Escocia a pie; necesitaba un caballo. Apareció un soldado inglés yendo por el caminito modesto de tierra hacia algún pastizal. Allistor le saltó encima como una bestia y aprovechando la sorpresa y el miedo del soldado, en un movimiento rápido tomó su arma y el cortó la garganta. Luego, tranquilizó al caballo y, apropiándose de él y de la espada (la cual no sabía manejar como hubiera deseado) comenzó su camino a Glasgow.

Llegó en menos tiempo del pensado. Había tomado algunos trozos de pan del castillo de Arthur, también agua y aunque extrañaba mucho su arco, cazar algún conejo u otro animal pequeño no se le hizo complicado considerando la destreza que poseía en las manos al confeccionar herramientas para ello. Dormía junto al equino y agradeció a Dios que ninguno de esos días hubiera llovido. Aún vestía la kilt del día de su matrimonio, su camiseta de algodón y sus zapatos. Pensaba, mientras apoyaba el torso en el estómago del animal y miraba el cielo estrellado frente a la pequeña fogata que había hecho, que no hubiera sido mala idea robar una cota de malla para su propia defensa. Quizá la del mismo Arthur, pero muy posiblemente le iba a quedar pequeña. Arthur no era un muchacho de espalda amplia y pecho fuerte, era más bien delgado, aunque su cuerpo adolescente se encaminara hacia la adultez. Era lampiño, la piel era insoportablemente blanca, tan blanca que Allistor veía en ciertas zonas unos sub tonos rosas que lo hacían lucir asquerosamente adorable. El cabello rubio, alborotado, le daban un aspecto de niño, y sus cejas gruesas desentonaban un poco con la delicadeza de sus facciones: la nariz perfilada, la quijada demasiado fina todavía por su excesiva juventud, los ojos verdes almendrados y la suavidad de su cara era casi inaudita; aún no se asomaba la barba, ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de aparecer, ni en su mentón ni sus patillas. El cuerpo, por lo demás, guardaba solamente unos vellos delgados y vergonzosos en la zona de su sexo. Allistor recordaba al lord como un muchacho impertinente y caprichoso que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada y con la nación equivocada, pero parte de crecer es saber, también, que toda acción tiene consecuencias, y Allistor pensaba, desde ese momento, en qué posibles historias le contarían sus padres cuando apareciera en Glasgow, cuando los padres de Murron posiblemente lo aborrezcan para siempre y se lo hagan saber de inmediato. Pero nada de eso le significaba, ni de cerca, el asombro que experimentaría cuando llegara.

Días después en Escocia, a lo lejos, desde la actividad precaria del pueblo, se vio un caballo marrón ir colina arriba. Su jinete era un joven inexperto escocés, cabello rojo como el fuego y la mirada ennegrecida por el dolor. No portaba expresión alguna en su rostro.

La primera persona en verlo llegar fue Agnus. Fue tanta su euforia y su alegría que Allistor casi pudo escuchar cómo el corazón de su padre estallaba de felicidad. Sus ojos miel, tan opuestos en color a los de su hijo, brillaron como dos piedras preciosas. El joven bajó del caballo y Agnus apretujó el cuerpo de su hijo en un abrazo sentido que acompañó con un llanto sincero derramado sobre sus ropas. Allistor devolvió el abrazo, dejó que su padre tomara su rostro con la rudeza de un hombre campesino que no comprendía la intriga que el joven mostraba delante de él, pero que sí comprendía la oscuridad de su mirada. Eleanor, que buscaba a su marido, dio con él y con su hijo, y corrió hasta ellos como pudo, sosteniendo sus faldas avejentadas con sus manos callosas. Lo abrazó por la cintura, su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de Allistor porque ella era mucho más baja que él. El hijo, conmovido hasta lo indecible, acarició el cabello rubio oscuro con los dedos y correspondió el abrazo.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—Comentó Allistor intentando sonar como un recién llegado cargado de experiencias enriquecedoras y optimismo. Nada de eso brotó de su voz.

El camino a casa fue sentido. Todo para él le era un recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo, ni bueno ni malo. Recordar a Murron era algo que hacía todos los días, desde que la conoció, recordarla ahora, luego de su muerte, no alteraba en lo más mínimo su memoria, pero el corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos. Alzó la mirada hacia el bosque y no fue capaz de sostenerse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose su cuerpo joven y fornido hacia el experimentado de su padre, quien lo sostuvo del torso. Fue peor su mareo cuando vio que Ian y Brigitte paseaban por el pueblo (Eleanor le comentó que ahora que Murron no estaba con ellos habían decidido hacerse una casa allí, lejos de los valles escondidos que si bien aún eran propiedad de los Mackay, eran trabajados por distintas familias según la semana) y lo vieron llegar, afirmado de los hombros de sus padres como si fuera un hombre herido en guerra buscando restauración. Allistor no fue capaz de hacerse el tonto. Detuvo su andar, sus padres lo miraron con extrañeza y el joven hizo una seña a sus suegros.

Se le acercaron los dos luego de que Ian se mostrara dubitativo. Brigitte incluso quiso correr hacia él buscando abrazarlo. Necesitaba llorar la muerte de su hija con quien más llegó a amarla. Ian, parado frente a él, aguantó las ganas de golpear el rostro amoratado y pálido de Allistor cuando el joven se arrodilló delante de ellos y volvió a llorar a Murron como el primer día. Ian se contrajo en su lugar, estiró su mano hasta él, tembló como una hoja de papel y se conmovió con la imagen. Agnus parecía igual de acongojado.

Finalmente posó su mano sobre la nuca de Allistor, como diciéndole sin palabras "entiendo. Te perdono". Brigitte se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó sentidamente. Allistor, esta vez, no encontró fuerzas en ninguna parte como para corresponderle el abrazo.

Fue Eleanor quien lo dejó sentado en una de las sillas rústicas de la casa. Miró las paredes, el techo, la llama de la cocina; todo se le hacía extraño. Fue apenas una noche la que pasó en el castillo de Arthur pero todo cuanto miraba en Escocia se le hacía demasiado lejano como para llegar a pensar que en algún momento de su vida todo aquello lo sentía propio, ahora casi sentía que estaba en un lugar ajeno a la vida tranquila que llevó en ese lugar, hasta que ese lord inglés llegó a ponerlo todo de cabeza.

Eleanor le preparó algo para comer, mencionando lo acongojada que estaba al pensar que probablemente Allistor estaba muerto, o prisionero en un calabozo y se le ocurría en silencio que nunca más volvería a verlo. La mujer vio, conmovida, cómo el muchacho comía del estofado de carne de conejo como si estuviera contra el tiempo. Le recordó a cuando era niño, cuando volvía de los bosques luego de sus lecciones de caserío con Agnus, con un arco a su medida, una capa azul a sus espaldas que colgaba de sus hombros. La sonrisa alegre y traviesa de diablillo rojo; su mano sosteniendo la primera presa que pudo cazar con éxito. Ahora su hijo era un hombre adulto, de mirada curtida. A sus veintidós años, había vivido tanto, y en tan poco tiempo, que parecía imposible ver esa calma presente en sus movimientos. Allistor se mantenía en silencio, una expresión seria y tranquila, no la inquietud aniñada y de carácter férreo que tantas veces le vio presente en sus ojos verdes, tan distintos a los suyos y los de su esposo, antes de ir a buscar a Murron para cortejarla y enamorarla. Siempre jovial y cercano a ella, el beso en la frente a su madre y el abrazo a su padre estaban tan lejos que Eleanor dudaba muchísimo si es que Allistor volvería a hacer todo aquello algún día.

Y más, sabiendo que quien se lo llevó la noche de la boda, había sido  _ese_  chiquillo, de  _ese_  apellido, de esa zona de ese país sangriento y despiadado. Eleanor lo sabía, lo tenía todo claro, desde que lo vio de nuevo en Escocia abrazando a Agnus por su regreso, quizá, no tan feliz.

Eleanor escuchó que el plato de madera volvió a la mesa, que Allistor se regaba en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo, como si buscara respuestas inalcanzables para cualquier persona. Eleanor sintió que su corazón se quebraba de miedo; un miedo que la esperó desde las fauces de una monstruosa verdad y que ella creyó ausente durante veintidós años. Ahora la asaltaba como una ola de mar, engulléndola en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. Agitada, Agnus notó que comenzaba a sollozar. Allistor quiso calmarla, quiso abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada sucedería, pero sus preguntas eran más fuertes que su instinto protector que tan bien había desarrollado tanto con sus padres como con sus hermanos menores, Haydn y Charles, los mellizos. Miró a su madre y le pidió a Agnus que la ayudara a sentarse a la mesa con él. Cuando Eleanor tomó asiento, el llanto perforó los oídos y el corazón de Allistor hasta hacerlo añicos. No fue capaz de enfrentar la verdad que Arthur le atisbó para luego esconderla entre sus burlas de adolescente presumido.

Agnus miró a su hijo mayor en una forma en que jamás se esperó. Era una mirada que imploraba por silencio y que temía por perder lo más importante en su vida. Allistor lo entendió a la perfección, porque si había algo en el mundo que quería evitar, era que su padre, el hombre más importante para él, sufriera lo que él sufrió aquel fatídico día en que Murron fue degollada por un inglés frente a sus ojos sin haber podido defenderla.

Así que Allistor prefirió esperar. Esperó durante esa noche y varias más, evadiendo su mente en las mañanas con ir a recoger los frutos de los campos, cazar en los atardeceres y las lecciones que comenzaba a darles a Charles y Haydn en esas artes. Tal como lo había hecho Agnus con él, fabricó dos arcos pequeños para sus hermanos, que ya estaban próximos a cumplir los ocho años y de momento ocupaba aquel que su padre fabricó cuando era él quien salía a cazar sin contar con el aprendizaje necesario aún, ansioso por volver a casa con algún animal sabroso para que mamá lo preparara sólo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Sus hermanos no mostraron tanta destreza como él, o al menos no tan rápidamente como lo había hecho Allistor. Las lecciones en el bosque, la primera opción, habían sido un paso demasiado grande para ellos, así que debió emplear otros recursos y ser más pedagógico de lo que pensó. Con paciencia infinita, y con la mente y el corazón totalmente volcados a sus hermanos y lo más ajenos posible a la tristeza, al duelo y la ira, les enseñó, primero, el manejo del arco. La postura adecuada, el correcto ángulo de los brazos, la mirada fija en el objetivo. En ese caso, un atril de madera que sostenía una película de paja, la cual tenía el blanco dibujado en el centro, un punto rojo que con el paso de los días y conforme las lecciones se iban haciendo cada vez más estrictas, fue empequeñeciéndose. El primero en dar a ese blanco fue el mayor, Haydn; dos días después lo logró Charles. Con esa lección aprendida, Allistor los elevó a ambos en sus fuertes brazos y los cobijó en su capa, prestándoles esa protección de hermano mayor que tan bien lo hacía sentir. Allistor revolvía sus cabellos, marrones ambos, y miraba el brillo en los ojos miel de sus hermanos y la sonrisa que le dedicaban, era una admiración que Allistor podía hasta palpar con sus manos. Eleanor, desde la ventana, sonreía enternecida, pero con un deje de tristeza que pasaba desapercibido para sus hijos menores, pero no para su esposo ni su hijo mayor. A veces la cercanía de Allistor con sus hermanos era tan conmovedora, que Eleanor no podía evitar llorar de terror, como si quisiera evitar algo que no era seguro que sucediera, pero que de todas formas la acongojaba hasta límites insanos. No quería que su familia se destruyera como sucedió con los Mackay, sin su única hija, arrebatada su felicidad para siempre. Eleanor sentía que todo lo que había construido se le derrumbaría frente a sus ojos y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo veía salir temprano en las mañanas, cuando ella y Agnus aún no se levantaban. Allistor despertaba antes del amanecer y parecía desear deambular por los campos, los bosques, los lagos; como si se hubiera vuelto un errante, hasta que casi sin querer dio con la tumba de Murron.

El único indicio de que se trataba de ella enterrada allí eran las flores marchitas que intentaban decorar el aspecto fúnebre de la tumba sin lograrlo. La cruz cristiana, de madera rústica, no tenía tallado su nombre porque Ian y Brigitte no sabían escribir. Las rosas, que alguna vez fueron blancas, vibraron levemente con la brisa fría. Allistor sintió un frío aplastante en su piel y su corazón, como si se lo hubieran congelado.

Miró la cruz, el pasto verde, las rosas. Lloró. Se arrodilló delante de ella pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido defenderla, por haberla traicionado, por no haberla protegido tal como prometió hacerlo delante de un sacerdote y de Dios. Y aunque en ese momento quería prometerle muchas cosas, como si pudiera escucharlo, como si quisiera enmendar todos sus errores, no fue capaz de nada de eso. Quería vengarla, quería matar tantos ingleses como pudiera (partiendo con uno en particular) pero no podía, y qué sentido tendría hacer algo como eso, si nada la traería de vuelta a la vida, al mundo que tan amplio le parecía ahora, tan vacío y desprovisto de belleza.

Deseó quedarse allí para siempre, yacer con la tumba, la cruz y las flores marchitadas, como un amante-espectro. Fue Ian el que tocó su hombro y lo sacó de su letargo.

—Qué haces, muchacho.

Allistor se secó las lágrimas con la torpeza de un niño. Dejó que la mano de Ian permaneciera allí, como si no quisiera perturbarlo.

—No tiene caso.

—¿P-perdón? —Allistor se giró, mirando de frente al hombre. Los años le habían llegado casi de golpe a la cara, a su expresión cansada y párpados débiles, con el cabello y la barba decorados por tintes blancos, señales inequívocas de la edad y el paso del tiempo.

—Esto, muchacho. No tiene caso que sigas sintiéndote culpable.

Allistor sintió que la cortesía de Ian sobrepasaba los límites.

—Es mi culpa que esté muerta—Dijo. La voz se le quebró igual que el alma—. Si yo la hubiera protegido…

—Allistor—Interrumpió Ian, con la voz tan gruesa que el joven se ordenó guardar silencio al instante—; nada de lo que nos ocurre es culpa de nosotros. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a los ingleses.

No respondió nada porque sabía que culpar a los ingleses era ser hipócrita. Se había acostado con uno y había sido capaz de desearlo, al mismo inglés que le arruinó la vida y que tantas preguntas le había dejado. En vez de replicar, frunció los labios evitando llorar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —Insistió Ian, hablando con un dejo de indignación y provocación—¿Vas a quedarte aquí todos los días de tu vida llorando la pérdida de tu esposa como si no tuvieras nada que hacer?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Se apresuró a preguntar, lleno de incertidumbre.

—Toma cartas en el asunto, hombre. O terminarás muerto como mi hija—Ian dejó caer su mano del hombro de Allistor y se acercó un poco a la tumba de Murron, mirándola enternecido, como si pudiera divisarla como cuando era una niña—. Y conociéndola como la conozco—Continuó, embelesado—, sé que ella no quiere verte  _allí_  tan pronto.

Allistor abrió en demasía sus ojos. Era cierto que aún tenía algo que hacer. No llegaría con las manos vacías delante de Arthur Kirkland ni con la mente en blanco para improvisar. Tenía que aclarar ese misterio cuanto antes y luego… luego dejarse hacer por lo que fuera que moviera los hilos del mundo.

Cuando volvió a su casa ya era de noche. Eleanor lo recibió con un plato de comida, y aunque no le preguntó en dónde había estado todo el día, pensó en un montón de opciones, porque Haydn y Charles le preguntaron más de diez veces en dónde estaba Allistor y cuándo irían a cazar juntos los tres.

Fue Agnus el que se lo preguntó.

—¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día—Finge prestarle más atención a su estofado que a la respuesta de Allistor.

—Fui a caminar—Responde sin más, con el tono de voz ya no seco; desértico.

—¿Caminaste todo el día? —Inquirió, ahora, Eleanor, preocupadamente.

—Fui a ver a Murron.

Ella se tapó la boca, como si se hubiera espantado de pronto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma detrás de su hijo. Agnus la miró pidiéndole implícitamente que no llorara y que mantuviera la compostura lo mejor que pudiera. Eleanor quiso sonar lo más comprensiva y respetuosa posible.

—Lo siento, hijo.

Allistor deja el plato sobre la mesa y se toma la cabeza. La mirada escueta, el ceño fruncido. Ya no quería sentir más lástima de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres. Quería respuestas. Las necesitaba.

—Al diablo—Repuso. Eleanor se espantó. Agnus lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Los mellizos se removieron en su cama por el ruido repentino, pero no interrumpieron su sueño.

—¿Qué…?

—Ese lord—Habló Allistor, sin ya poder soportarlo más. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por una extraña adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo—… Ese lord me dijo algo. Algo raro. Y quiero que me lo aclaren.

Eleanor palideció.

—Hijo…

—¡Mamá, por favor! —Gritó él de vuelta, aún sin mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos verdes la atravesaron como dos espadas— Dime por qué ese lord me llevó ese día con él y no se llevó a Murron—Se acercó a ella de una manera casi intimidante— dime qué tengo que ver con Arthur Kirkland…—Y no pudo seguir pidiendo explicaciones ni justificando las dudas que lo volverían loco, porque el sólo nombrarlo lo hacía querer destruirlo todo.

—Allistor…—Agnus intentó tomar su hombro tal como Ian lo hizo en la tumba de Murron. Ahora, él no permitió que lo tocaran.

Se puso de pie, interrumpiendo los dichos de su padre y el llanto silencioso de su madre, como un torbellino inquieto y desprendido de sí mismo y su sentido común. Caminó de un lado a otro como queriendo escapar hacia alguna parte, sin desear realmente saber lo que Eleanor debía decirle de una vez por todas. Agnus caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, queriendo calmarla. La mujer también cargaba una cantidad considerable de años en su espalda, su corazón había soportado un secreto durante muchos años, más de los recomendados, tratándose de algo tan insoportablemente doloroso, sin haber dado atisbo alguno de que le mentía a su propio hijo. Su capacidad de contención era tan dañina como impresionante.

—Mamá—Volvió a rogarle. Conmovido por el llanto de su madre, se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó sus manos y la miró hacia arriba. Parecía un niño rezando—Necesito saber qué pasa conmigo; por qué…

Ella desvió su mirada miel a su hijo. Allistor, el hombre que a sus veintidós años ha vivido tanto. Una viudez prematura, un secuestro, un abuso que le removió hasta el alma, y un origen cuyo acceso se le denegó por cuestiones incomprensibles. Ya no era el niño travieso que al sonreír parecía querer mostrar todos los dientes, que la hacía reír en los peores momentos del invierno, cuando las cosechas no habían sido suficientes, que cuando comenzó a crecer la arropaba contra su pecho y la protegía. Allistor estaba arrodillado delante de ella como si le rogara extenderle la vida.

El niño que alguna vez cargó en sus brazos le pedía explicaciones.

Debía dárselas ahora, antes de que el secreto que tan bien supo esconder le explotara en la cara y la matara con un golpe certero.

—Siéntate, Allistor—Ordenó Eleanor, sonando más a una súplica. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó las manos de su esposo. Agnus se sentó junto a ella y la mantuvo abrazada hasta que su relato terminó. Él jamás intervino.

Allistor no despegó los ojos de su madre en ningún momento. La amaba, ¡cuánto la amaba! a esa mujer de rostro maduro y mirada curtida, pero Eleanor sintió que ese amor de hijo se transformaba poco a poco en un rechazo tan doloroso como cien espadas perforándola.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber, hijo—Continuó.

Él separó los labios un poco, como si su cuerpo lo supiera, como si la mente le hubiera predispuesto a la sorpresa y la mentira y el golpe no fuera tan fuerte hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Pero nada funcionó.

—Ni Agnus ni yo somos tus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No hay mucho más que decir aquí, sino sería spoiler de los buenos... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que si bien no dice mucho, es la conexión con lo que pasará después.
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sí! ¡Díganme que no soy la única que se imagina a Escocia como William Wallace par favaaar!
> 
> Bien. Tengo que aclarar aquí, necesariamente,que el Derecho de Pernada como tal (ese derecho que tenía el señor feudal de pasar la noche de bodas con la novia luego del matrimonio de su vasallo) es una invención de la Ilustración, nunca existió tal cosa en la Edad Media. Maldita Ilustración, desprestigiando a la Edad Media porque sí...
> 
> Era necesario acá cambiar el apellido de Escocia, lo siento. Me sentí en el apuro, también, de crear a Irlanda, porque por lo que he visto no hay diseño oficial y al navegar por el basto mundo del internet, sólo encontré OC's, así que yo creé el mío. Espero que no haya salido tan descabellado. Aclaré también que es "Fem" y no"Nyo", porque algunos diseños son de por sí femeninos y el "Nyo" asumiría que se quedaría en masculino, y no me servía para esto. Y claro, no me aguanté a llamarla Murron, como la primera esposa de William Wallace en la hermosísima película de Mel Gibson. Mackay es, según lo que encontré por ahí, un apellido irlandés. Acá la hice escocesa para fines prácticos solamente.
> 
> Además, le puse Allistor a Escocia y no Scott porque suena más medieval (?).
> 
> Otros puntos: el rey Alejandro III era rey de Escocia y no dejó herederos, pese a haberse casado con Margarita de Inglaterra, por eso el rey inglés Eduardo I (Eduardo "el Zanquilargo" o Eduardo "Piernas Largas") reclama su derecho sobre Escocia.
> 
> La Kilt es la famosa falda escocesa. Aunque en la época era un trozo de tela gigantesco que servía como falda y se amarraba con un broche en el pecho. La falda solita es el diseño de una Kilt moderna.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¿Algún review?


End file.
